


**The Chair**

by CaptainKrazy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKrazy/pseuds/CaptainKrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is inspired by one of my favorite pictures of him.<br/>I love imagining coming home and seeing him sleeping in a chair in the living room or his office/study.<br/>It’s kind of short and this is the first time I've ever written in the first person</p>
            </blockquote>





	**The Chair**

This story is inspired by this photo, it has always been one of my favorite pictures of him.  
I love imagining coming home and seeing him sleeping in a chair in the living room or his office/study.  
It’s kind of short and this is the first time I've ever written in the first person.

((I Posted this to my tumblr back in April but totally spaced on posting it here...... Sorry! Enjoy!!))  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I walked through the front door I was glad to finally be home. It hadn't been an overly horrible week, just long and I was tried. When I got inside I set my keys and cell on the table by the door, kicked off my heels, and hung my jacket on the hook. I thumbed through the mail that I grabbed from the box on my way in… _bill….. bill…. junk….. junk…. bill….._  
After tossing the junk in the bin I stopped at the sink and grabbed a glass of water before heading up to the bedroom to change, as I walked past the study I saw him out of the corner of my eyes, asleep in his over-sized chair in the corner.

I didn’t think he’d be home yet, I thought he’s still be at the theater going over lines or maybe out for a run. I felt the corners of my mouth curve into a smile as I walked in and took in the sight of him, his long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. His head had lolled to one side and one of his hands rested against his forehead, the other was draped over a script against his chest. We had both been working so much lately that we had barely seen each other the last few weeks and standing here looking at him made me realize how much I missed him.

I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest and the occasional flutter of his eyelids, _I wonder what he’s dreaming of?_ I love watching him sleep, he always looks so angelic. I reached down and traced my index finger over his then along the veins on his hand before carefully pulling the script from underneath his hand and setting it on the table next to his chair. I looked at his hair, it was currently a light brown, dirty blondish color. It was short on the sides and a little longer on top. I longed for him to be able to grow out his beautiful curls again, maybe his next role would allow him to. I slowly ran my fingers through the longer hair at the top of his head as I leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

I inhaled his smell, he always seemed to smell so wonderful, even if he had just returned from a 6 mile run he always smelled delicious. I ran my lips softly over his jaw, enjoying the feel of his stubble tickling my lips as I moved toward the smooth column of his neck, I ran the tip of my tongue down the prominent artery there, tasting his skin and feeling it pulse against my tongue. I rested my hand on his warm chest as I continued to lick and nibble his neck. I kissed the spot just below his ear lobe and before I knew it I was engulfed in strong arms and pulled onto his lap, my legs dangling over the arm of the chair as his mouth descended on mine, his hot tongue seeking out my own.

I felt one hand roam up my thigh and underneath my skirt to squeeze my ass, as the other twisted in my hair and I moaned into his mouth. I could feel him hardening against my hip and move slightly to create some friction. I pulled my lips from his briefly as I quickly moved to straddle his lap and he pushed my skirt up to my waist. I started to undo the buttons of my blouse and then threw it to the floor as Tom buried his face between my breasts, squeezing them and pinching my nipples through the lacy cups. I reached around and quickly undid the clasp of my bra, he pulled it off me and threw it to the floor with my blouse. I let out another moan as he took my nipple into his mouth, sucking it and grazing his teeth along my flesh.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and started to pull it off of him, he lifted his arms and it joined the small pile on the floor. I started rolling my hips, loving the feeling of his cock, still in his sweatpants, rubbing against my core. His lips descended on neck, licking and sucking my skin, as I ran my hand down his chest and under the waist band of his pants. Wrapping my fingers around his length, gently squeezing as my slid hand slowly along his thick, hot member and his fingers dug into my hips before he removed them and lifted his hips so he could push his pants down to free himself. He took his cock in hand and I pulled my panties to the side as he ran the head of his cock up along my slit, coating himself with my wetness before lining the tip up with my entrance.

I lowered myself slowly down his shaft, enjoying the feeling of him stretching me, filling me completely. Once he was fully sheathed within me, I heard him mutter a ‘ _fuck_ ’ under his breath as he ran his hands over my thighs. I dropped my mouth to his neck, kissing and sucking his skin as I rolling my hips in small circles on his cock. Tom ran his hand up my back and into my hair and pulled my head away from his neck, I looked into his eyes and smiled as I started bouncing up and down, harder and faster, rolling and grinding on his shaft, feeling it deeper and deeper in my cunt. I could feel my orgasm growing and threw my head back, my mouth dropping open in a breathless moan as I felt my cunt tighten around him.

Tom planted his feet flat on the floor and gripped my hips tightly, digging his fingers into my skin, pulling and pushing me against him as I continued to spasm around him. I leaned back a bit and rested my hands on his knees rocking my hips to meet his thrusts. He brought hand down and rolled his thumb over my sensitive clit. I sat up again and ran my hand down his thigh and started massaging his balls. Tom let out a low moan and pressed down on my clit, hard.  
I could feel Tom's balls start to tighten in my fingers and knew he was close, so was I.

I started rocking faster and faster as Tom's thrusts became erratic, he pressed down hard on my clit, sending me over the edge and I gave his balls one last gentle tug. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, his mouth shot to my shoulder and I could feel his teeth digging into my skin and him pulsing inside me, felling me with his hot seed. We stayed still for a few moments, trying catch our breaths as he started to soften inside me. Tom slowly sat back, his arms still around me, pulling with him.

After a minute or so I finally sat up a bit in looked into his eyes, ‘Hi’ I said softly, a smile on my lips

Tom smiled back at me and smoothed my hair away from my face

‘Hello, darling’ he said as he ran his fingertips softly up and down my back.

I cupped his face and kissed him deeply before resting my forehead against his, ‘I've missed you’

‘I've miss you too’ he replied with a sigh

‘I didn’t think you’d be home yet’

‘Rehearsals got canceled for this weekend’

I sat up a bit and looked down into his eyes as I traced a finger along his collar bone

‘The _whole_ weekend?’

‘Yeah, the who---‘

Tom smiled back at me and wrapped his arms tightly around waist as he stood. He kicked his sweatpants the rest of the way off and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he made his way toward the stairs


End file.
